


Written in the stars

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius had always grown up thinking that gay people were horrible and should always be avoided AT ALL COSTS! That obviously doesn't go very well for himThis is a lil thing I'm doing for hitting 1'000 followers on Instagram! It's kinda like choose your own adventure kind of thing? But not really? But it is? If you would like to participate, you can go to @ i_think_im_obsessed on Instagram. ⚠INTERNALISED HOMOPHOBIA⚠
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I really hope you like this lil fic just a lil warning there will be some internalised homophobia and swearing so if these seems do disturb you this may not be the best fic for you, but if you're ok with that stuff that great! (Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes im absolutely hopeless at that crap.) Ok lil ramble over, hope you have fun reading the first chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ INTERNALISED HOMOPHOBIA⚠

As Sirius stepped into the Hogwarts Express for the first time he felt a wave of relief wash through him. for the first time In His life he felt free, free from the yelling, free from the screams, free from the foodless days and sleepless nights, he was free.

he turned into the carriage and walked past the many compartments listening in and getting small snippets of conversations along the way. He turned to the last compartment on the right and opened the door.

He looks in to find a small scrawny boy staring out the window.he was wearing a baggy knitted sweater that covered the very tips of his fingers just enough for the sleeves to flap about whenever he moved. His pants also seemed quite big for him, they were blue jeans with little colorful patches sewn on the knees." uhh, h-hi" the boy studded.

"Hey!" Sirius smiled "I'm Sirius, Sirius black" he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." He replied taking sirius' hand.

Sirius gazed into the smaller boys' eyes. They were unlike anything he had ever seen before, the deep browns and bright greens seemed to complement each other so well, each colour swirl together in an almost marbled pattern. They were unlike anything he had ever seen before, like a maze of colours with no end. Something Sirius knew he would get lost in often.

"Umm, are you ok!" Remus asked cocking his head to one side with a smirk.

"Huh, what?" Sirius quickly snapped out of his trance letting go of Remus' hand.

"I asked if you were ok" Remus replayed.

"Wah- ah, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Sirius glance to the boys' eyes once more but before he could say a word more there was an enormous bang as the compartment door slid open once more.

"HELLO!" Yelled the tall boy in the doorway. He had a thin face, with a big mop of jet black hair that reached the top of his eyes and Sitting on his nose, were a pair of half-rimmed glasses that seemed to be one wrong step away from toppling off of his face and right onto the Floor. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you there." He stuck out his hand for both boys to shake."I'm James, nice to meet you!"

Remus and Sirius took his hands "I'm Sirius"

"Bout what?" Asked James shaking both hands quite vigorously.

"Oh no I'm not serious, well I am but, what I mean is, my name is Sirius, Sirius black."

"Ohh, I like that, I like you, you seem like fun. and what might your name be?" James asked turning to Remus.

"Remus Lupin"

"Woah, why does everyone have such cool names and I'm just kinda stuck here with James!" He slumped down only to pop up once more." oh I know, we could come up with a nickname or something! Ok ok, what about J man or the J mister or or or... Jono! No that's dumb."

As James started listing off his list of many 'interesting' nicknames, Sirius glanced over to Remus once more. He didn't know what but there was something about that boy that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was his golden-brown hair that shined In The light exposing the many different shades of blond and brown mixed throughout. Or maybe it was the many mysterious scars going from the top of his forehead down to his mesmerizing eyes, and cascading down his cheek to his perfect jawline then hiding themselves Underneath his jumper leading to/_NO! no, Sirius what are you talking about? Why are you thinking about that? Stop thinking about that. stop it. STOP IT!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so last time I gave you guys the options to make Sirius speak up or keep quiet and you guys voted for him to speak up. Also, I know the chapters are super short, it's just to give you guys more freedom in what comes next. the chapters will probably get longer as we get more in-depth with the actual story and such but for now there gonna stick to being quite short. (sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes) ⚠swearing⚠ ⚠ INTERNALISED HOMOPHOBIA⚠

Remus could tell that something was wrong, Sirius suddenly looked as if he was going to be ill. his face turning more and more pale by the second as the corners of his brows furrowed, creating small indents in his forehead.

"uh, Sirius. are you alri-"

"I THINK IM BOUT TO BE SICK!" Sirius exclaimed as he arose from his seat quickly stumbling toward the door. he slammed the creeky exit behind him, resting his forehead against the white frosted glass. "yeah real smooth Sirius, now they’re gonna think you're some sort of sick freak or something." He took a big deep breath out and turned around to find a short tubby boy with dirty blond hair and little freckles standing behind him.

"Hello," the smaller boy said. "I don't think you're a sick freak."

"oh yeah? well, others would testify against that one but, you do you I guess" Sirius replied, trying to keep his voice down. There was a short silence.

"what does testify mean?" 

"uhh, don't worry about it" 

"ok, I'm Peter" he stuck out his hand.

"Sirius" 

"whoa, cool name! but ah, do mind if I ask why you ran out of there so quickly?" peter gestured to the closed compartment.

Sirius turned to look at the door where his new friends sat, trying to come up with an excuse. “I uhh, needed some fresh air”

“Ah, you get motion sickness too. It really does suck, trust me I know.”

“Yeah, motion sickness, sure”. The two boys stood there awkwardly trying to come up with what to say next .”sooo, I’m just going to go back inside. You can come. if you want... I guess”. Sirius slid open the door and finds James ranting about how he just HAD TO end up in Gryffindor because that’s where all the BEST wizards are made. He seemed so invested in his speech that he didn’t even realise Sirius had entered the compartment.

Remus turned to face Sirius with a worried look on his face  _ “you’re so gay” _

Sirius glared at him, shocked. “What! N-no I’m not! Fuck off!

Remus seemed extremely taken back by this. “S-sorry I was just trying to help-”

“How in any universe would that ever help me!” Sirius glared at Remus with a hot rage in his stomach ready to be let out at any moment. How dare anyone call him gay! The utter nerve of this bloke.

“I-I just asked if you were ok, I never meant for it to offend you or anything!” Remus’ eyes started to well up as he tugged on the bottom of his jumper.

“Wait, you said-” Sirius instantly calmed down only to be hit with a shock of idiocy and worry. “Oh, merlin, shit. I am so sorry. I-I thought you said something else, and I just kinda snapped I-” Sirius buried his face in his hands, wishing he could just disappear. The whole compartment had fallen into a sickening silence only to be interrupted by the one and only peter Pettigrew. 

“Hi, I’m Peter,” he said as he pushed beside Sirius sticking out his hand. Remus glared back and forth between Sirius and Peter with a hurt look in his eyes as he sat back down in silence.

The rest of the train ride was incredibly awkward for Sirius and Remus, most of the talking coming from James’ mouth as everyone else sat in there seats reflecting on the conversation that had just taken place.

~ °~°~

As the train pulled into to Hogwarts the 4 boys scuttered out in a hurry, eager to get the first glimpse of there ‘new home’ for the school year. The students were asked to get into groups of 4 so they could ride into the school grounds. Sirius, of course, expected Remus, James, and Peter to get into one big empty carriage for them all to sit and talk in. but instead, Remus wandered off to somewhere else, leaving Peter and James sitting all alone. He spotted the golden hair boy a few carriages down introducing himself to some other exited students. His eyes darted between the 2 carriages unsure of where to place himself, on one hand, he really wanted to make  _ ou- _ up with Remus and tell him that it was all a misunderstanding. But he didn’t want to seem too pushy or annoy him even more than he already did. Remus snuck a quick glance at Sirius but Quickly reverted back to his conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh what should Sirius do, go and sit with Remus and try to apologise or sit with James and Peter to give him some time?
> 
> Just a quick thank you to the people who are actually reading this, it really does mean a lot to me. ok, see ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Das it for the first chapter! I hope you liked it, and again if you would like to participate in what should happen next go to  
@ I_think_im_obsessed in Instagram. Ok, see ya next time!


End file.
